Of salty popsicles
by Hiromi-chan.lp
Summary: [Sora & Roxas] A collection of little chapters with all sorts of relashionships between these two.
1. Dontcha have?

No, I don't have a beta reader so prepare your eyes from bleeding too much XD Dunno from where this chappie came... -rubs temples- Hope you'll like it? i.i Ah please, don't take this chapter seriously, just wanted to have some fun with the funny songs XD

* * *

  
Don't you have?

Roxas quite simply didn't like Riku.

Being Sora's Nobody, then consequently be 'friends' with Riku was one thing. Being forced to hear Sora's lame attempt at singing those damn _lousy_ things the whole day, courtesy of Riku's influence, was _another_ thing.

Things like "I'll let you whip me if I misbehave", "You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Chann--", "She bangs, She bangs!", "So take off your clothes…", "You touch my tra-la-la, my ding-ding-dong" and so on were the death of the poor Nobody. Who in the world could sing such things? Was that even music to start with or just an attempt of porn with rhythm? Who knew anyway…

Your average sunny day with blue sky and fluffy white clouds. The perfect day for the teenagers to hang out. Which also meant the perfect opportunity for Riku to introduce Sora to a new 'song'. Roxas felt like banging his head at the nearest lamp-post.

If only the brunet could leave things quiet at sleep time… No, _even dreaming_ Sora would hum the goddamn songs and even get a little _too_ excited… Oh life was so good.

"Sexy questions!!! Do you own an antelope? Sexy ques--" And there was Sora and Riku and ALSO Kairi for God's sake singing some 'happy song' in the middle of class. Yeah right, the teacher was simply talking to himself because none of the students were paying attention to his lecture. It was a fact that Roxas didn't like anything related to school, all thanks to someone's behavior, but he'd rather pay attention to the boring physics lecture than that!

Turning his attention to Kairi, Roxas tried to contact Naminé and figure how the girl could handle such situation or she was suffering as much as he was.

"Naminé...?" the blond mentally called, trying not getting the attention of his Somebody.

"Is that you Roxas?" the feminine voice answered him.

"Yeah… well…uh how can I put this…uh…" he slapped himself mentally for not being able to elaborate a coherent sentence out of sudden.

"Ouch!" Sora yelped. Oh joy.

"Hey, what happened?" Riku asked, stopping instantly with the happy go-go tune.

_It was nothing._ Roxas told Sora sternly, who in turn just laughed sheepishly and told his friends he kicked the chair leg hard.

"So… err… how can you…?" The blond almost cried at his blonde friend while making excruciating gestures.

"Ah! So that's what has been bothering you so much lately?"

Roxas just nooded eagerly while glaring daggers at Riku through Sora's eyes.

"Don't you have an iPod?" she asked while smiling sweetly, popping her earphones out to show her apparatus.

…

Sometimes he blamed not only Riku's _magnificent_ taste for music but also Sora's smartness. Unfortunately, a Nobody could never choose its Somebody, right?

* * *

Yay! -hides herself behind a bush- It was about time I wrote something! T.T Hope you guys liked it... -plays with fingers- There will be more for sure. So see ya around 

The songs mentioned here were (in correct order): Sexy Back (Justin Timberlake), The Bad Touch (The Bloodhound Gang), She bangs (Ricky Martin...or William Hung), Hot in Herre (Nelly), Ding Dong Song (Gunther), Sexy Questions (Songs to wear pants to).


	2. Beggining of something new

Hey! I have to thank you so much people for checking and waiting for the next chapter! And also for enduring my grammar mistakes ... ç.ç So, let's get going

* * *

**Beggining of something new**

Roxas stood there staring at the wall of his bedroom with a hand on his hip and the other holding a marker pen. He thumbed it open not caring for the fallen cork and approached the wall sighing, scratching his very last summer vacation day on the calendar. He was starting high school on the next day and all he could see were blond hairs all over the house that simply weren't from his mother.

If it was already stressing enough, to move to a new place, which took almost his entire summer vacation, _and_ endure the pain that was to adjust to this, leaving behind what once he had called home and dear friends; nearly left him dead. At first, all he could think was a way to go back, but after some afternoons spent at the awesome beach of Destiny Islands, Roxas accepted the idea of staying. Another reason that might have helped was that his favorite treat was sold there too.

Looking down at the forgotten cork beside his bare foot, he looked up at his blue pajama pants, his too loose white nightshirt, and then finally his bed that was so luring him to jump it. Darn, he didn't want to sleep yet! But if he even thought of slipping out of the bedroom, he was dead on the spot. Running a hand through his hair and making new strands fall to the floor, he decided it would be better if he got to sleep already so he wouldn't get bald before sunrise.

In the next morning, after eating a calm meal with his parents and little brother, there was Roxas standing in front of the building he was going to face for almost a year now. As he took hesitant steps towards the entrance, he pursed his lips and thought the weather was too nice for a first day at school. Freaking birds chirping as if nothing wrong was happening! He dared if they'd be all happy like that if they'd be on his place. It seemed like the food he had eaten that morning was having a particular party inside his stomach, because he felt uneasy and just a bit sick at the moment.

Was his hair too wild? Had he forgotten to lace his runners or zip his pants?! People couldn't stop staring at him as he walked through the long corridor to the lockers, and it made him think if there was a bird's nest at the top of his head…

He blond adolescent slumped his shoulders while looking intently at his locker, opening it with his new key. It was so tidy it made him remember his former one. It used to be so full of mess and numerous amounts of note-it's stuck everywhere, courtesy of his best friends, who magically had an extra key, each one of them! How he missed them… Even the struggle matches with Seifer… Sure, he missed _beating_ _his ass_, that's it.

Deciding his locker had already suffered enough mental damage; he locked it again and resumed his walk to his respective classroom. First class? Nothing else but Literature. He was _so_ looking forward it…

He simply couldn't get the guts to stare at his new classmates as he entered the room full of teenagers. Making himself comfortable on a random empty seat, he directed all his attention to the outside of the window. He frowned when he saw a bird landing on a branch and tilting its head to him. Was it just him or had he been pursued by birds all day?!

His growing murderer intents towards the little animal were cut out when a voice reached his ears. Turning around, he saw another boy looking at him in curiosity and then smiling at him.

"Hi! Are you our new classmate? Name's Sora!" The brunette stuck out his hand to him.

"H-hey, yeah, I'm uh Roxas." He replied and took his hand.

"Haha, there's no need to be embarrassed! You'll soon get used to the crowd" He made a motion with his thumb to the rest of the class and grinned.

Roxas couldn't explain the sudden urge to smile back. And so he did. The other's cheerfulness was surely contagious…

After a little more talk, he left the blond alone only to sit a few seats away, where he started talking with other people. Facing again the sky beyond the window, still with a goofy smile that curiously couldn't get off of his face, he thought that maybe he'd really get used to his new life.

* * *

I know this one was pretty random. I meant it. Now we can connect the title with the end, right? 


End file.
